Till we meet again
by Princess Ayame-aka AaS
Summary: Link has just destroyed Gannon and Zelda decides to celebrate Gannons defeat before Link leaves. Malon wants to tell Link how she feels but, is afraid that he loves Zelda. Takes place after ocarina of time. Love triangle R&R Chapter 4 up
1. Malon's Love

**A/N:** You have read the summary but there's more to it. Not long ago I found out my best friend /crush was leaving like in a month. I was like so sad till my mom decided that I should write a story about what happen because it'll make me feel better. So here goes…

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters. It was just my idea to write the story.

Malon walked home from a long day. Since Hyrule market was now being taken over by the Zombies, (**A/N**: can't remember what they are called) she had to walk all the way to the village to sell eggs and milk. So the people from the village plus the ones who used to live in Hyrule market made work even harder on her.

She crossed the bridge that led to the little plain where Hyrule gates stood. Since Ganon took over the skies would turn dark and it would turn freezing cold. You always got that feeling inside that something was coming to kill you. But something was different this time. The skies were normal and the weather didn't change at all. It was like a normal night out in Hyrule. Malon was begun to wonder what was going on….

Then it came to her, _Link. _She knew of Links quest to find the medallions and him coming from the past. The last time they spoke he told her that he was leaving to save the princess and fight Ganon. There was also something about triforces he mentions. _What if defeated him? What happened next? _She thought. She was afraid of the answer, afraid to face reality, afraid that her love would have to depart from her.

Malon loved Link, or at least she thought so. Her father always told her that she was too young to know what love is but there was no other way to describe it the feeling she had inside of her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. When he smiled it brought joy to her heart. When he hugged her she felt as if nothing can harm her. When she rode Epona with him on Epona she felt as if they were in there own perfect little world. When she talks with her friends 90 of the time she talked about him and the other 10 she hoped somebody would bring him up (**A/N**: quote from Mean Girls, don't own that either.). A billion thoughts flooded Malons head until she finally concluded: she loved Link.

Malon decided to continue to walk home. It was getting kind of late and she didn't want her father to worry. She also didn't want run into any Poe's. Walking to the castle was one or her options but she wasn't completely sure if it was safe or not: no matter how different everything was. Malon started to think to her self _I love link but dose he love me..._

At the castle or at least what was left of it, Link had just defeated the evil king Gannon. Link now knows he must return to his own time to "relive his childhood" but doesn't want to or not just yet. He wanted a chance to say a finale good by and thank the people who helped him. He started to get very depress till Zelda said something much unexpected.

"It's very important for you Link to go back to your regular time to relive your childhood, but now that Gannon is sealed in the evil realm, I don't see why we can't find a way to celebrate with you here." Zelda said.

"Really, there wouldn't be a time problem or any of that type of stuff?" asked Link

"Not to my knowledge, I mean if you were already here for this long and nothings gone wrong what can possible happen….but to stay on the safe side lets have it as soon as possible."

"Great, so how do we get off this platform with hot boiling lava beneath us?"

Malon set outside the ranch looking at the beautiful night sky. Crickets chirped here and there and owls spoke to the full moon. As Malon looked up at the brightly dense stars, she thought of all the good times her and Link had and wondered if he ever return to her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Epona's song. She ran to the entrance of the ranch. As she ran the song stopped, then a long horse howl, and then finally galloping. Malon finally made it to the entrance of the ranch. Then from a distance she could see him, she could see Link!

Her heart was pounding a hundred beats per second; she could believe he was alive! She began to get teary eyed and wanted to run to him but why was he going toward Kakira village and who was riding him. A closer examination came to a conclusion that it was a girl with long blonde hair and a gown that reached beyond here toes: Zelda, princess Zelda. Why was he going to Kakira was the same reason Zelda was going reason, but Malon could not get her self to believe it. She began to cry harder, tears came streaming down her face_. Has Link found somebody else?_

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Because most of this story is based off true events there's no telling when I'll update. But for now review!


	2. Kakariko Village

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. I'll do shout outs at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Malon woke up from a tireless sleep. She thought about Link and Zelda all night so she could hardly sleep. Maybe Link and Zelda really were together. That would explain why Link hadn't even stopped by to visit her. The thought would never leave her till she came to the bottom of it. But it didn't matter now cause if Link and Zelda were in Kakira she'll find out soon. She had lots of items to deliver.

She quickly got ready; she was already late. The sun was already high in the sky, which made it noon (**A/N**: Remember they don't have watches, at least not in this fic; but maybe sundials…). She had an odd number of things to deliver. Over night, piles of letters came in requesting for more things. Guess that's what happens when a princess and a hero show up in town. She went into the stable to gather a wagon and one her fastest horses. Then she loaded up the wagon up with as many of the orders that it could hold. All ready to leave, Malon went to tell her father good-bye but she couldn't find him; nor could she find Ingo. There wasn't even a note in sight. After a little thought, she figured they were in Kakira village. Who wouldn't be?

** Kakira**

Malon wished she had thought wrong. Every living creature was in the village. Zora's, Gorons, thousand of Hylians and even Gerudo's surrounded the hero and princess. The only thing blocking the crowd from rampaging them were some guards that were still left and Gorons who happily volunteered to help. She could hardly see Link, but did manage to make out a green blur. However, she did find her father and Ingo.

"Dad?" Malon said cautioned. From the back she wasn't sure if it was really him.

"Malon, I thought you never make it out of bed, Link defeated Gannon. Hyrule is in one peace." Talon said happily.

Seeing her fathers being possessed in the whole thing, she eventually found out talking to her him wasn't going to help. She didn't even bother to talk to Ingo. He's been acting weird since Link first got Epona. Not like she wasn't happy for Link but all her father did was pretty much point out the obvious. She had to find out a way to talk to Link and deliver all the items to the Hylians. Malon sigh and tried to make her way through the crowd. This was going to be a long, hard day.

Zelda looked at Link ackwardly. He's been in the same stance since he first got there. He looked a little upset but also a little stunned.

"Link, Link!" Zelda tugged on Link. Noticing Zelda's shake, Link came back to reality.

" Sorry Zel, but I have never seen so many people cheering for me before." Link said.

Link and Zelda stood next to the well. They slept at Impa's house the night they arrived. The next day Link wanted to see Malon. So he got up and started walking towards entrance of the village till he was stopped at the well by millions of people. Zelda was there too. She went out to find people who would help put Links celebration together. Even she was shock of how many people were out there. Neither of them new where the people came from or how they even knew Link was in town but they kept coming and coming. They couldn't just leave the people there at least Zelda couldn't. That would be very rude of a princess to do, but Link was beginning to get very frustrated; he's been sitting there since morning. Then he spotted a certain red head making her way through the crowd. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Zelda, give me the Ocarina" Link demanded. Surprise by his sudden outburst Zelda handed him the Ocarina.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"I'm going to teleport to the temple of time. From there I'm going to Lon Lon Ranch. Tell Malon to meet me there". Link said then he began to play.

"Link how do I get Malon out of a crowd of screaming people" Zelda complained, but Link was already gone.

The crowd continued to cheer even though Link just disappeared into thin air. Zelda had to find Malon and get her attention without signaling other people. Well it didn't take long for Zelda tell a guard to get her out.

** Hyrule Field**

Malon was happy when she made it out of the village. Getting hit by Zora fins while walking back and forth through a screaming crowd was murder but in the end she got what she wanted: to talk to Link. Malon left the things with her father and Ingo hoping that they would find away to deliver all of it to the right people. She didn't know if she would tell Link about her feelings or not but she want to talk to him. She wanted to know how the battle went and how come he wasn't gone yet? But what she really wanted to know was he and Zelda together.

** Lon Lon**

Link was waiting patiently for Malon. He knew that Zelda was going to have a lot of trouble getting Malon out of the village but he knew she would do it. Zelda did almost anything for Link. In return Link would do anything for her. Which is why he wanted to talk to Malon. He wanted to tell her whom he really cared about. As one of his best friend she deserved to know before he left. Link was about to tell Malon something that surprises her for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **The cliffhanger hahahaha. Thanks again for reviewing. Sorry it took so long bad case of writers block and I can be a little lazy sometimes. Okay now for shout outs.

** Shout outs**

**To quizgirl:** I can't believe your reading Zelda fics either. Seems like you mostly liked Harry Potter. Thinks for reading.

**To Sailor water Dragon:** I stopped their cause I love cliffhangers. Mwhahaha.

**To timeless13:** I agree I never liked zel/link fics but you will be surprised.

**To Greki:** thanks for reading my fic though. Hopefully I can change your opinion.

**To FanfictionFantom:** I actually like Malon/Link fics but things change…. sometimes.

**To inspired-fire: **Thanks for telling me the name of the zombies; I haven't played the game in awhile.

Please Review.


	3. Conversation, meeting, than Death?

Yay, next chapter is up. So sorry this chapter was late, I went on a vacation to Atlanta. Thanks for reviewing though. I'm not going to do shout outs this chapter but maybe the next. Maybe. Don't ask where I got the name of this chapter. Enjoy

* * *

**All –purpose Disclaimer:** I don't own it… I wish I did though. Someday…. And I don't own stick wars if anybody knows what that is.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Conversation and meeting, than Death?

The conversation didn't go as Link planned but at least he got to talk to her. It started just as any other conversation did. Malon asked about the battle against Gannon and Link responded. But then there was a long awkward silence. Link finally built up the courage to tell Malon what he wanted to tell her. Just as he begun, Zelda interrupts. She came to tell Link about a meeting held by the Sages and Hyrule Kingdoms. They were going to go over things about rebuilding the castle and of course a celebration for Link before he left. It started like in five minutes. Link was a little irritated, but Malon confess that she was tired anyways and went to bed. So with Link on Epona and Zelda on her grand white mare they rode towards Kakira.

Malon was getting ready to turn in, but as always, her thoughts got the best of her. Link was about to talk before Zelda interrupted; she wondered what he was going to say. Maybe it was about him and Zelda, if there was anything, or just a left over detail he forgot to mention about the battle. She had to go back to Kakira anyways. Talon and Ingo did deliver the items in the wagon but people just made more orders. So she planed to ask him then. The day didn't really go the way she did but at least she got to talk to him.

**Meeting**

The meeting was just as boring as Link thought it would be. It was held in Death Mountain where the Gorons live. There's a secrete room that only sages and royalty knew of. The people who attended the meeting were all seven sages, Mido, the King of the Zora's and of course Link him self. They spoke about different ways to get rid of the lava around the castle and remodeling the castle it self. Then the youngest sage, Saria, brought up a question that even got Links attention.

" I know this is a little off subject but what would happen if Link stayed instead of going back to his on time?" the curious little sage asked.

After the question was asked, everybody forgot everything about the castle. All there eyes turned to the old, wise sage Rauru for an answer. With a firm, rough voice the wise sage responded.

"Link must go back to refill his childhood"

"What if I don't want to go back?" Link asked. Going back was a tough thing for Link to handle. Having to leave everything just to start over again. He didn't want to go back, even though all his friends would be there. It just wasn't going to be the same.

A long, dim silence covered the room. Rauru not really wanting to argue with Link didn't know what to say but Zelda, wanting Link to stay her self, tried to help him.

"Link shouldn't have to leave if the master sword is returned and the gates of time are closed."

There was another silence in the room. _As long as nothing happens things should be fine if he stays._ Rauru thought. The sage stood for his final statement. As he stood, tension filled the room, everybody looked at him eagerly waiting for his answer.

"If Link dose not want go then he doesn't have to as long as the master sword is set in place and time gates are closed. But if something strange or unusual should happen than Link is to be sent back immediately".

Being release from the tension and hearing the good news everybody seemed to be happy. Link wanted to tell Malon, he had to tell her, but the meeting wasn't over yet. Then Zelda crushes everybody's excitement.

"Now about the castle…."

**Lon Lon **

She couldn't sleep no matter how tired she was and no matter how much she wanted to. Too many thoughts filled her head. Zelda was one of them: the all-wonderful Princess. It would make sense if Link was in love with her. She was more attractive than her. Perfect face, long beautiful blonde hair, and skin soft as a babies. She was also very nice and everybody seemed to love her. Compared to her, Zelda seemed perfect in everyway. As Malon thought about all this a tear streamed down her face. She wanted Link, but the way things seemed she couldn't have him. The thoughts of denial went through her mind and soon she was fast asleep.

**Kakira**

After the meeting Link was exhausted, but yet excited. He couldn't wait to tell Malon about the good news. Zelda just wanted to sleep. A lot of things were to be done tomorrow so she needed her rest. As they walked back to Impa's house, Links excitement over powered him and he just had to go tell Malon, Even if it meant waking her up late at night. Zelda caught Link in the act as he started to run towards Hyrule fields.

"Where are you going!" she shouted.

" Don't worry, I'll be right back" he responded as he ran into the fields.

Zelda was too tired to chase after him, so she let him go. He was pretty good at handling him self. Even if it was against the strange phantom that has been hanging around Hyrule. She shrugged the thought off and continued walking. If Link could managed getting three stones, seven medallions, and killing an evil king, he should be able take on anything or so she thought…

"Link, I sense a strange presence, " Navi said cautiously as they walk in the field towards the ranch.

"Relax Navi, I walk this field more than a hundred times. Everything is going to be…

"Link watch out!"

"Woe!" Just at the knick of time Link dodged a flaming blue ball from the phantom's spear.

The Phantom was as big as Ganondorf. There was a big long black cloak that covered it's his whole body and also served as a hood. You couldn't see his feet because of the cloak and when you look at his face there was nothing but darkness and two dark red balls (his eyes for the slow people). His hands looked like bones of a decayed skeleton. His staff was long and black with a sharp blade at the end.

"What the hell is that! "? Link yelled as he dodged another flaming ball.

" It's a phantom. I'm not sure where it came from but it's a extremely powerful" Navi said as she observe the phantom

"Dose it have a weakness?"

"I don't know, I can't sense it"

Link dodged many flames as the phantom fiercely shot them at him. As Link rolled away from one flame another one came. All of a sudden the phantom disappeared. Link, being on the defensive side, searched his surroundings to see if he might reappear with an attack. Just as Link thought, the phantom reappeared with a slash from his spear. Luckily, Link dodged it. Then the phantom went back into throwing flames from his spear. After a while it seemed like a pattern and Link was tired of playing defensive. So when Link dodged a slash from the phantom, Link unsheathes his big Goron sword and tried to cut the phantom. But with the weight of the sword Link was not as fast as he usually was so the phantom was able to dodge and cut Link with a slash of his own. Link screamed of pain blood gushed out of his wound. As the phantom went for another swing Link dodged it and swung at the phantom. The swing cut the phantom in the stomach. The wound seemed didn't make a scratch. The phantom looked at where Link hit him. With a few mumbles to him self the phantom disappeared.

"That was a little strange, Link said to himself. Lets go Navi." But as Link begin to walk he fell hard to the ground.

* * *

Mwahahahhaha evil cliff hangar… just joking.

* * *

Navi panicked, she didn't know what to do. Going back to Zelda would be a waste because she was too tired to do anything. Even if it was helping Link. And Kakira seemed to far away; besides she couldn't leave Link. There was only one thing to do: contact Epona through her fairy powers.

**Kakira**

Epona slept peacefully next to Impa's house. However, as she slept, Navi voice started echoing through her head.

"Epona, get Malon, Hurry! Links hurt!"

As the news hit Epona, she got up, shook the tiredness off and started galloping towards the field. Zelda woke up and looked out the window. She saw Epona galloping off into the night. She figured Link called her for to play the archery game in the dessert. She laid back down. She just wanted to sleep with out anything-weird happening.

Malon was awaken by the hooves of her most loyal friend Epona. Epona was howling and stomping loud enough to wake up all of Hyrule. Malon ran down stairs and tried to calm her down but the horse was on like a rampage. It seemed as if Epona was trying to make Malon get on her. Getting the hint, Malon mounted Epona. When Malon was completely on Epona, she took off towards the field. Malon was worried, what if something happen to Link? With the bright blue light of Navi they were able to see where Link was. As Malon approached Link she couldn't do anything but cry.

* * *

That wasn't much of a cliff hangar but I'll probably do a better one next chapter. Review…. please. 


	4. Primero Beso

**A/N:** Forgive me for the delays…

**All- purpose Disclaimer:** Zelda and all related material belong to that one company.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Primero Beso**

Malon brushed down Epona's back. She admired Epona's soft brown coat. The last time she had a chance to groom her horse was the night before the fairy boy came. When she saw him come that following day, she didn't know who he was, but there was something very strange, but yet so familiar about him. Epona was the horse Indigo was going to give too Ganondorf, as a gift. But even in knowing that, courage and confidence made him take Epona and raced Indigo with her. Even after he won the race, Indigo locked him in the fences. But Malon watched as that fairy boy used Epona to jump over that high fence and off into Hyrule's field. He saved her from the torment she was getting from Indigo and even brought her father back to the ranch. Now she hoped, as he saved her, she could save him…

The bright sunlight shined on his eyes as he tried to open them. After he fought the sunbeams for his vision, he opened his eyes and, at first, had no idea where he was. Feeling a little confuse, Link quickly rose up from his resting place only to be greeted with pain from his wounds followed by the most awful headache. Link groaned and laid back down. That struck his memory. He remembered rushing off to Lon Lon to tell Malon about him being able to stay in future Hyrule (or at least future for him), then he remembered fighting some type of Poe (or Phantom) figure and then he remembered everything descending into darkness. Now here he awakes, in a small room, aching in pain. Maybe he fainted and somebody carried him off. That would make sense regarding the unknown room he was in. The room couldn't possible be as strange as he thought it was. There wasn't one place in Hyrule he hasn't been in yet or at least that's what he thought. The first thing to do was to find Navi. If anybody could help him it would be his trusted fairy friend. Thus, being more aware of his body condition, he slowly sat up and studied his surroundings. To his left there was an eight-sided wooden table with white outlined in red tablecloth. On top of that was a little small vase with red flowers in it. Three small wooden chairs surrounded the table. Link examined the rest of the room. There wasn't very much in the room and the fairy was nowhere to be found. After a little more thought, it didn't take long for him to finally realize where he was. Link laid back down peacefully, knowing he was in safe hands.

()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()

"Link!" The little fairy said as she buzzed around Link. "Your okay!"

"Well if you consider a painful headache and an aching back okay, then I guess I am okay"

"So your finally up" Malon said coming out of the stables with Epona. "You know, your very heavy you might wanna consider a diet or somethin'."

"Malon had to lift you up on to Epona after you fell out. Then after we arrived at the ranch Talon and Indigo carried you upstairs. You were out for two days!" Navi told Link.

"Two days that's nothing, I've slept for seven years" Link looked over at Malon. "Thank you"

"What were you doing out at that time of night?"

"I was-"

"Ah, your finally awaken. Zelda's very worried about you back at Kakariko" Talon said as he came out of the house.

Link mounted Epona. "Better go to the princess before she freaks out"

"But Link-"

"Don't worry I'll explain everything when I come back" and with that Epona galloped into Hyrule's field.

At the moment, Malon wasn't sure if it was a true feeling but it seemed as if she was very jealous of Zelda.

()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()

"Zelda I'm home" Link yelled as he hopped off Epona.

Zelda ran into Link and tightly hugged him. "Link I was so worried. You were gone for two days and nobody knew where you were."

Link gently embraced her back. "Hey I'm okay. A little headache but I'm fine. That night, on the way to ranch I encountered this weird ghostly phantom type thing. Nothing I've ever seen before. Anyhow, after we fought I guess I fainted. And what I hear from Navi, Malon came, took me to the ranch and nursed me back to health."

Zelda slowly let go. "Malon nursed you back?"

"Yeah." Link paused for a second and spoke, "You know a long time ago, when I was a kid, I helped Talon with something. Afterwards he asked me this question…. Would I marry his daughter" Link trailed off. Zelda looked up at Link "Link what are you saying?" Link looked back at her "Zelda, I think I'm in love with Malon"

"No you can't…just because she healed you… I mean that headache must have really- Link what are you doing?"

Link mounted Epona and rode on too Lon Lon but he yelled back "I have ta' talk to Malon!"

"But Link..." before she could continue Link was gone out of site.

_Link is in love with Malon? But how can that be? After all this time, I thought he loved me…_

()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()--()

The moon was full and high in the sky with stars scattered around it. Malon walked around through Hyrule's field. It was a peaceful and safe night thanks to Ganondorfs demise. It's been a while sense she could just walk out in field and just enjoy the night. Link was supposed to meet her back at the ranch but there was no way he could miss her on the way there. But what could be so important that he would come all the way out to the ranch in the middle of the night? Was he going back soon? Was there another evil out? Were him and Zelda engaged?

On that thought, Epona and Link came galloping towards her. Link jumped off of Epona.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Link said to Malon.

"Yeah better than it has been in awhile. So what is it you have to tell me, I mean why were you out so late that night?"

"Malon, I'm staying. I can stay here in Hyrule, in this time frame. I don't have to go back seven years as long as nothing strange and unusual happens."

Malon was so happy she jumped on Link and hugged him. "Link that's great. We should celebrate!"

"Wait Malon there's something else"

Malon was too excited to pay any attention. "We could invite all of Hyrule and even have a party hear in the field…"

"Malon" Link tried to interrupt.

"It could be like a festival, we could have games and oh lots of food, and…"

"Malon I love you"

"And, and what!" Malon said not believing what she just heard.

"I love you" Link said as he walked towards her, but was surprise when she stepped back.

"No you can't, what about Zelda?"

Link was a little confused "Zelda?"

"Yeah I thought you two were, you know" Malon trailed off.

"Well I mean Zelda's a nice person and all and I really like her but, just not my type"

"Oh"

Link stepped up to Malon as she stared into his big blue eyes. And before either of them knew: they were in a deep passionate kiss…

* * *

There finally chapter four, NOT the ending of this story for things will only be getting better. You will be guessing what's gonna happen at the end of the story…well maybe. Oh and if you didn't notice the title of this chapter is in Spanish it means "First Kiss" Anyways Chapter four is done Chapter five is coming soon I hoped you all enjoyed the story, thank you and buenos noche (good night).

* * *

Zelda, from far off, watched as Malon and Link embraced each other. She was neither sad or mad, happy or joyful but felt nothing but Vendetta. For the man she loved was with somebody else… 


End file.
